Wiki 24 talk:Wanted characters
Actors Do we have a "Wanted actors" page? If not, wouldn't it be useful to keep actors on this page who don't have articles, rather than delete them once their character's page has been created? Perhaps this page should be renamed, then. --Proudhug 00:38, 25 October 2007 (UTC) : This project page was created with the intention of completing character pages, which is an IU effort. Since actors are OOU it would be more logical to create a separate page for the different effort (as an alternative to the idea you mentioned). It would also avoid the unnecessary work of rummaging around in the history of this page to resurrect various bits of the old material again; the new page could just be a bulleted list. If you would actually want to rename the page and then take the time to sort through the gads of corrected and uncorrected actor misspellings, that might work, but I personally would just make a bunch of new actor pages during that time, and a handful more every once in awhile later, instead. – Blue Rook 01:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC)talk Huh? This is an OOU page, though. It's on the Wiki 24 namespace. It's a helpful list of some wanted pages. The page lists characters who don't have pages, along with who played them and what episode(s) they were in. What would be the point in creating a whole new page for actors when they're already here? Rummaging through the history of this page would be just as necessary for creating a separate page as it would be for keeping them here, only it would be a heck of a lot more work to do the former. I didn't realize until now that people were deleting entries for characters who still had red links for their actors, or I would've said something sooner. Personally, I don't see the point of this page at all, since we have the Wanted Pages special page anyway, which includes ALL missing pages. I have no idea why StBacchus centered out the characters. Plus, like you said, why would you make a LIST of wanted pages when you could be spending your time creating the pages themselves? --Proudhug 02:02, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Mysteries Proudhug has a running list of Season 1's unknown characters and actors, which those looking at this project page may find useful. Hopefully some headway can be made soon in identifying these. – Blue Rook 21:25, 21 September 2007 (UTC)talk Mariah Pasos So I Googled this name the other day out of sheer boredom and, to my surprise, came up with this: http://www.whitepages.com/search/FindPerson?firstname=Mariah&name=Pasos&state_id= You can even see the place in street view. Given that it's literally the only listing, I'm inclined to believe this is the real deal. As awkward as it might be to call up this complete stranger and ask if she was the hot blonde in one TV episode eight years ago, anyone willing to try? --Pyramidhead 07:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) : I'd be up for it but I think living in a different continent might make the phone bills a bit too much to make it worthwhile! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :: Oh wow. I have an idea (for me to try) and I like to think that I'm pretty good with potentially awkward situations. I'll get to this soon. Thanks a billion, Pyramidhead. If anyone else is confident, you can beat me to it. Otherwise I'll keep people posted here. 21:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::: This is the awesomest thing ever. I'm to chicken to call my friends on the phone, however. --proudhug 21:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::So...did you try yet? --Pyramidhead 02:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Did anything ever happen with this? It's probably the biggest mystery Wiki 24 has ever seen!! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow, I just realized that I've been staying five minutes away from that address at my sister's house in Silver Lake. I've probably driven by it a few times without realizing. --Pyramidhead 17:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: Haha I remember this; when I called there was no answer. I barely had what it took to call, but I had no idea what to say for a message so I didn't leave one. Pyramidhead would you be down to leave a letter in the mail for the residents, see if this is her? 19:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Bump. Rook, you could always try calling again? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: I guess I could, but I can't promise timeliness. I will try again though. It's worth noting that this isn't really a mystery; I know who that name matches to, it's just a matter of verifying it satisfactorily for the wiki. I agree it's the last big actor question to solve... now that you slam dunked the Laurence Todd Rosenthal mystery :) 19:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Haha, you're praising me all over the place for that! It would just be very interesting to know if this was her, after all these years. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Damn, Edoardo Ballerini couldn't remember her name!--Acer4666 23:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Also I wouldn't try mailing or phoning that house, unless for a forwarding address - Uriel and Ana Lang bought it in 2007/08 off Augusto and Julia Pasos (presumably Mariah's parents). Man I'm starting to get a little stalky now. I really want this mystery solved tho!--Acer4666 23:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm also in this mystery and I can't find no one who we can talk too.--Station7 03:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::: A thought just occurred to me: let's ask Darin Heames. I gave his article here an update and sent him a friendly question over Facebook, so, hopefully we'll get our answer. This would be a big win if he remembers and is willing to share. I approached the question with two angles, whether he recalled if his character's first name was Sam, and if he knew what that actress's name refers to. Will let you guys know immediately if there is an answer. 06:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good plan! I couldn't find him on the internet, but didn't think to check facebook. I hope he doesn't see the above discussion, as it may creep him out slightly...woops! In your message to him did you should have said "even if you don't remember, can you just say you do to give us an excuse to put it on the site?" :P--Acer4666 11:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I did send Joseph Hodges an e-mail, hopefully we will get an answer? :D --Station7 11:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::He said: I guess so...j That's not really confirmed, isn't it? Looks like we need to ask someone else? --Station7 17:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well Joseph Hodges was a production designer for season 1, so wouldn't necessarily be around when they were shooting and his job didn't require him to meet any of the cast, so I doubt he would know about very minor cast members.--Acer4666 18:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yeah that choice of person to ask didn't make any sense. 03:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Where did all these uncredited actors from Season 7 come from? Hopefully not from IMDB. Sk84life 19:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) : Most of them did, yes. We can't list them in a Dramatis personae list unless they've been verified, but it's fine to list them in a wanted page since we're not stating that they appeared as a matter of fact. It's more of a call to investigation, to check if those actors appeared. Sometimes those uncredited actors from IMDB are correct. 03:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC)